<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smoulder by RoseRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052719">Smoulder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose'>RoseRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Original Fiction, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original poem, a metaphor.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The fire</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Falls</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Collapsing in</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>shrinking</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>dying</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Starved of fuel</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>suffocating</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>suffocated</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can’t in-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hale</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Banked coals</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>soft glow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>hidden</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>hiding</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waiting</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>for</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>a</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>           breath</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A breeze</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To fan the flame</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To rise again</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>